For You !
by Reborn generation
Summary: C'est l'histoire de 2 jeunes filles : Ashley et Julie, elles sont meilleures amies depuis toujours mais ne vivent plus dans le même pays. Ashley en Chine et Julie en Corée du Sud. Elles sont fan du groupe Super Junior, mais cela fait plusieurs fois qu'elles remarquent qu'un des membres ne se comporte pas comme d'habitude, Heechul. Alors elles décident de faire quelque chose pour eu
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui était une journée pas comme les autres.

Le ciel regorgeait d'un bleu magnifique avec des rayons de soleil qui m'éblouissait.

J'étais devant l'aéroport de Séoul attendant ma meilleure amie venant de Chine.

Après quelques minute, je l'aperçu enfin.

- Ashley !

Elle me trouva et se jeta contre moi en métoufant d'un câlin.

Vous aller sûrement vous posez cette question, Ashley ne fais pas du tout chinois, ni mon prénom d'ailleurs qui est sensé être coréen.

Je m'appelle Julie, et j'ai 16 ans.

En faite Ashley et moi vivions en France, nous nous sommes éprise de la culture coréenne et chinoise grâce à un groupe de Kpop nommé Super Junior.

Après l'accord de nos parents, nous partîmes pendant 2 ans en Corée, mais après Ashley partit en Chine à cause d'un membre partit du groupe Super Junior qui était chinois et qu'elle adorait.

J'accepte son choix !

Nous nous voyons une fois tous les ans et aujourd'hui je l'avais invité pour aller à un concert de Super Junior M qui venait tout juste de sortir leur sigle, Break Down.

- Tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi.

Alors prête ?

- Et comment ^^

- Tant mieux.

Dis tu as remarqué que Heechul était bizarre ces temps ci.

- Oui, je pense que c'est dû au départ de Hangeng.

Sa va bientôt faire 3 mois, soupira Ashley.

- Tain ! Si la SM n'avait pas profité de lui, on n'en serait pas là !

- Je sais, mais bon d'un côté c'est mieux ainsi, il ne souffre plus.

- D'accord il ne souffre plus, mais à l'inverse c'est Heechul qui souffre.

- On ne peut rien faire, nous sommes que des personnes normales, des ELF après tout.

- J'aimerais trop tenter quelque chose pour lui remonter le morale !

- Tu n'es pas la seul.

Bon on devrait peut être y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard.

- Ok.

Après avoir pris le taxi, nous redécouvrons ce stade où pour la première fois avions été au concert des Super Junior ou ils étaient tous présent.

- Ca me rappelle des souvenirs.

- Hmmm.

Nous étions à la fosse comme à notre habitude, le concert se passa normalement.

Nous avions été choisis pour obtenir des autographes.

- Annyeonghaseyo. (Bonjour)

- Kyaa Eunhyuk !

- Eung? (Hein ?)

- Joesonghabnida , geunyeoneun geunyeoui mogug-eo lo malhaessda. (Excusez-là, elle a parlé dans sa langue natale)

- I simgaghaji imyeo, dangsin-eun ? (Ce n'est pas grave, et vous êtes ?)

- Ulineun peulangseueo ibnida. (Nous sommes française)

Après avoir discuter avec quelque Suju pour notre plus grand bonheur, nous rentrons chez moi.

Un appartement tout a fait normal pour une fille de mon âge, enfin vu de l'extérieur.

A l'intérieur, des posters, des albums, des DVD et encore pleins de choses sur la Kpop se trouvait ici.

- Je vois que tu as de nouvelle chose.

- Evidemment qu'est ce que tu crois !

Ashley et moi regardâmes le tee-shirt signé, quand nous nous sommes aperçu qu'un avait été oublié, Heechul.

- Ah non la honte !

Je veux faire quelque chose !

- Bon d'accord, je vais essayer de trouver des contacts en Chine pour trouver Hangeng.

- Comment on pourrait les mettre en contacte ?

- Je ne sais pas trop…

- Et si on lui demandait d'écrire une lettre avec une chanson pour Heechul ^^ !

- Bonne idée !

- Mission 1 : trouvé des contacte, tu t'occupe de Hangeng, je m'occupe de Heechul, sa marche ?

- Ok, c'est partit !


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques semaines passèrent, sans succès, ce qui nous décourageait beaucoup.

Mais un jour, Ashley m'appela par ma plus grande surprise.

_- Allo_

_- Coucou Julie, c'est moi._

_- Ah, Ashley, comment va tu ?_

_- Bien, je vais t'apprendre une bonne nouvelle._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- J'ai réussi à être en contact avec Hangeng._

_- Non c'est vrai, comment ta fais._

_- Secret ^^_

_- Et donc, tu lui as dit quoi ?_

_- Qu'il manquait beaucoup à Heechul et qu'apparemment c'est réciproque._

_Je lui est parlé de ton idée et il a accepté ^^_

_Il m'a donné rendez-vous dans 2 jours, avec ça chanson._

_- Ahhh ! Je suis trop heureuse !_

_J'espère que nos efforts vont leur remonter le morale._

_- Mais oui t'inquiète._

_Et toi tu en es où avec Heechul ?_

_- Et bien grâce à une connaissance de la SM Entertainment, j'ai pu lui faire passer un message à Heechul mais qu'apparemment il n'y a pas cru parce que j'étais une ELF._

_- Ba je le comprend, je pense que si j'étais à sa place j'aurais fait pareil._

_Bref je vais te laisser et te dire que dans 2 jours je reviens à Séoul._

_- Ok, a plus._

Après avoir raccroché, je sautais comme une dingue dans mon appartement, impatiente d'être dans deux jours.

….

Me revoilà de nouveau, toujours et encore dans cet aéroport bondé de monde.

- Ah ba enfin tu en as mis du temps !

- Ba qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Désolé, le concierge du bâtiment me tape sur les nerfs !

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait pour qu'il t'énerve comme ça ?

- Juste qu'hier ces maudits voisins qui ne connaissent rien à la KPOP sont venu ce plaindre chez lui comme quoi je m'étais la musique trop forte et quand plus elle était bizarre.

- Hahaha ! J'en n'étais sur.

- Si un jour je le vois, il va se retrouver encastrer dans un mur c'est moi qu'y te le dis.

- Je te crois mais tu devrais juste attendre qu'on finisse notre mission et après je compte sur toi pour ne pas trop l'abîmer.

- Bon alors tu l'as ?

- Oui ^^

- C'est quoi ça ? Du papier froissé ?

- Non mais tu le fais exprès, je l'ai protégé pour éviter de faire une gourde, tu sais comment je suis, moi et ma maladresse.

- C'est vrai que je me rappelle de la dernière fois, que à cause de toi j'ai du dépenser une horreur.

Franchement se prendre les pieds dans le tapis en le déchirant puis tombé sur la table en bois qui se casse comme ça, tu m'explique comment tu fais ? Tu n'aurais pas pris du poids ?

- Eh ! Bon tu as fini avec ton humeur de cheval !

On vas peut être rentré chez toi pour écouté la musique que Hangeng à faite pour Heechul !

- Ouai ouai…

Finalement après ses importantes sautes d'humeurs nous rentrons enfin chez moi pour découvrir le chez d'œuvre.


End file.
